Fragile
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: She was like a porcelain doll. So innocent, so fragile. He tried to take this all away. But her knight in a shining armor came, took her in his arms...and promised that nothing would ever hurt her again. He held her hand, kept her safe. Kissed and caresse
1. My Knight

**Fragile**

**A/N**: I know most of you want to murder me right know due to the fact that I haven't been updating any of my stories. I sincerely apologize but I am suffering from a serious case of writer's block right now and am still trying to recover from it. By doing so, I decided to write a new story and hopefully, this will help me recuperate. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope that you guys don't hate me. Mwah!

* * *

"I hope it didn't hurt." The young man uttered as he sat on the edge of his seat in his locker room.

A smile played on the diva's face. "No…not at all."

"I can't believe the scriptwriters made me have to do that to you. Giving you an RKO, I mean."

She cackled at his comment. "Oh come on. It's just a script." She pointed out. "Besides, it didn't even hurt."

"Right…okay…so…are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Of course we are. Let me just change and we're good to go." She answered with a smile.

"Alright." He said, watching her walk out of his locker room and head for the women's own.

…

"Hey Stacy…" the divas greeted the moment she entered the room.

"Hi girls!" she greeted back, grabbing her duffel bag and pulling out her clothes.

"Where are you going tonight?" Trish asked with a grin.

"Out…with Randy." Stacy replied.

"Ooohhh…Stacy's going out with her _boyfriend_ tonight." Molly teased.

"Quit it, you guys. He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet, you mean." Christy giggled.

"And what about that kiss a while ago? Hmm? Care to explain that?" asked Molly.

"It was part of the script, you guys!" Stacy made clear to them, shaking her head.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean it didn't mean anything!" Trish answered.

"Whatever. I'm dressing up." Stacy told them, heading towards the bathroom.

The three divas giggled. "She's so funny. It's already so obvious that there's something going on with her and Randy and yet, she's still in denial." Molly spoke.

"Yeah! I mean…with the constant flirting, being all 'traveling partners' and stuff, the holding of hands and the kissing on the cheek…there's no doubt about it!" Trish replied.

"It's really cute." Christy joined in. "I mean…finally…Stacy's heart is opening up again."

"Yeah…the poor thing. I hope Randy's not like those guys, Andrew and Scott." Trish scoffed. "Not worth a strand of Stacy's hair."

"Nah…I'm pretty sure Randy's not like that." Molly said in reply as Stacy emerged from the bathroom wearing a short, denim skirt, a white halter top and a pair of white Havaianas. Her hair was up in a pony tail and resting on her arm was a denim jacket that matched her minis.

"Awww…Stace…you look gorgeous. Where is Randy taking you?" Trish asked.

Stacy smiled. "I don't really know yet." She answered while applying clear lip gloss on her perfect lips.

"Well you better tell us what happens, okay? Every single detail." Molly ordered, making Stacy laugh.

"Of course, you guys." Stacy answered. "Anyway, I have to go now. Randy's waiting for me. See you all later!" she waved, heading out of the women's locker room.

"Bye, Stace! Have fun!" the three called out.

…

"_Damn, she looks hot!_" was the first thing Randy Orton thought of, the moment Stacy Keibler entered his locker room.

"Hey! You ready?" she asked him, eyeing his attire.

He wore a pair of plain jeans and a black sweatshirt with just a white tank underneath. He was dressed very simply but for Stacy, he still looked gorgeous.

"Yup! I'm ready! So…let's go?" he inquired.

"Yeah, okay!"

Grabbing his and Stacy's bags, the two headed for the parking lot where Randy's rented Jaguar was waiting. After placing their bags inside the trunk, he opened the passenger seat's door for Stacy before climbing in on his own side.

"So where are we going?" Stacy queried, curiosity surfacing on her vivid features.

Randy could only grin. "You'll see."

…

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Bright lights flickered here and there; the strong scent of cotton candies and hotdogs filling the air. Everywhere, there were booths, stores, prizes and rides as people rode them laughing and having the time of their lives.

"A carnival!" Stacy exclaimed with so much glee. This made Randy's heart flip.

"I knew you'd like it here. Come on! Let's go ride the Ferris wheel!" he insisted, grabbing Stacy's hand and running towards the nearest ticket booth.

…

"Wheeeee!" Stacy squealed once their ride reached the top. "Check it out, Randy! You can see the arena from up here!"

Randy snickered. "Hey…yeah! You can see the company's flag!" he agreed.

Stacy smiled at him before a comfortable silence filled the air.

"So…about that kiss…" Randy began. "Ummm…I know it's all just part of the script…but you see…uhhh…I couldn't stop thinking about it…and…uhhh…I was just…you know…wondering if…" Randy stopped stuttering as he realized Stacy's lips were already on his. Her kiss was short but sweet.

"Is that what you wanted?" Stacy asked, a smile playing on her pretty face.

Randy could only flush as his heart figuratively did cartwheels. "Can I have another one?" he almost squeaked.

Stacy grinned before leaning in to kiss him, this time longer.

"So…is it official?" Randy whispered the moment they pulled apart.

"What is?" Stacy asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

And the answer to this was already a given. "Of course, Randy." Stacy whispered back before Randy cupped her face gently and pulled her in for another kiss.

…

"Thanks for tonight, Randy. I had a really great time." Stacy told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Stace. We'll do this again." Randy winked.

"Okay!" Stacy giggled. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, while hugging the stuffed teddy bear Randy had won for her back in the carnival.

"Yeah…I'll pick you up here at 10 so we can have breakfast together."

Stacy smiled. "Okay."

"Sweet dreams, princess." Randy told her, taking hold of her hand and meeting her lips, kissing her with tremendous passion. "Good night." He whispered.

"Good night, Randy." Stacy whispered back.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! Thanks. :p


	2. Monstrue

Chapter 02:

Stacy entered her hotel room with a smile permanently plastered on her pretty, young face. Grabbing her cellular phone, she dialed her best friend's number.

_Riiing! Riiing!_

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Amy?"

"Stacy! How are you, girl?" the redhead asked.

"I'm good. Thanks. What about you? How's your knee?"

"It's getting better. Hopefully I'll be back right away."

"Yeah…me, too. I miss having you around. Listen…sorry to call so late. But I just wanted to tell you that I came from the carnival with Randy a while ago… and that he and I are officially together." Stacy told her closest friend with a smile.

"Are you serious! Well, congratulations, hun! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ames. I am really happy. I don't recall being this happy when I was with Andrew or Scott. Even when they used to treat me right."

"Well, of course, Stace. I think Randy's different. And I'm glad he makes you happy. You take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will. Anyway, I gotta go. Hope to see you soon, Ames."

"Alright. Good night, Stace. Dream of your Prince Charming tonight." Amy teased as Stacy giggled.

"I will. Bye, Amy. Love yah!"

"Love yah, too. Mwah!"

And with that, Stacy hung up and placed her cellular phone on the bedside table. Sighing, she grabbed her sleeping clothes and ambled towards the bathroom where she took a shower and got ready for bed.

…

_Riiing! Riiing!_

The sudden sound of his phone made Randy hit his head hard under the king-sized bed where he accidentally dropped the remote control of the TV.

Grabbing his phone, "Hello?" he answered, rubbing his sore cranium.

"Yo Orton."

"Amy?"

"Yupyup."

"Ummm…hey! Is there anything I can do for you?" Randy asked, checking the time on the digital clock. 12:49, it read.

"Actually, yeah. Stacy just called me up. Told me that you guys are officially together."

This made Randy smile. "Well…that's true!" he said in a singsong voice.

"Listen, buddy. Stacy is my best friend and I'd do anything to protect her. And right now, you're dating her, which means that I have to talk to you about it." Amy told him. "You hurt her and you're gonna end up like your opponent at Wrestlemania. A deadman." she made clear.

"Look, Amy. That's not going to happen. Because I would never so much as to hurt Stacy, okay? Never in my life would I want to do that to her. She's a great girl and she doesn't deserve that. I mean it."

"Good. We're on the right page, then."

"Yeah. But it was really nice of you to call me and let me know. You're a good friend, Amy."

"I try to be. But I have a few things to tell you about Stacy." The redhead started. "Randy, she's a very fragile person. What Andrew and Scott did to her made me want to send them both to hell. Stacy has a very weak heart. And I also mean that literally." Amy explained.

"What?" Randy asked, quite shocked.

Amy sighed. "Since you're her boyfriend now, I think you have every right to know seeing as I don't think Stacy would be telling you this anytime soon anyway." She began. "Not much people know about this and I think that Stacy would like it if we be discreet. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"A few years back, we found out that there was something wrong with Stacy's heart. It's no biggie, really. But still...you can never be too sure of the human body." Amy elucidated. "Well anyway, Stacy has an enlarged heart, which is the reason why she sometimes has a hard time breathing, gets tired easily and can't wrestle as well as the other divas can."

It took a while for this to process in Randy's head. Not that he was a slow person…but because he couldn't quite believe it although he knew it was true, knowing that it came from Stacy's own best friend. "Oh…I see. Thanks for letting me know, Amy. And don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will. So now that you know about her heart problem, don't play with it, okay?" Amy joked.

"I won't." Randy said with a smile.

"Another thing about Stacy is that she's very innocent…very child-like…way too kind for her own being. That's why sometimes, people tend to take advantage of her kindness and abuse her. I don't want that happening, Randy."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me. It won't."

"Good." Amy nodded. "It's funny if you think about it. Her heart's too big and she's way too kind. It all matches." Amy snickered.

This made Randy snicker as well. "Yeah, it does. Well I'm glad you told me all of this."

"I just thought you should know about it. Anyway, I'm going back to bed. See you soon, kid."

And with that, Amy hung up and left Randy to hit the End button on his phone. Grabbing his boxers and shirt, he entered the bathroom, took a bath and hit the bed.

…

The sun was out and bright the next morning as Stacy stretched and yawned aloud. She checked the clock. It was only 9:17. Standing up, she turned the television on and flipped it to Nickelodeon. Heading for the bathroom with clothes in hand, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and took a quick shower. She emerged later dressed in a pair of low-rise jeans and a black tank top. Brushing her hair, she decided to leave it down as she began to put some make up on. Not long, she heard a loud, thundering knock at her door. She hurried to open it, expecting Randy Orton to be standing there but alarm hit her as she realized who was standing right in front of her.

"Well hello there, doll face." The sickening smile of the man she loathed so much greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as he pushed her back inside and shut the door, locking it.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy. You shouldn't be talking like that to me. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" The large man grabbed her tiny wrist and held it tight.

"You're not my boyfriend! Randy is! I broke up with you months ago! Let go of me!" she ordered, almost pleading.

"Oh I may not be your boyfriend anymore. But I can always use you for my own benefits." The man stated, beginning to ravish Stacy's neck.

"Andrew! Please! Stop this!" Stacy cried as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Why? I'm having fun." He continued, his hand slowly crawling up her shirt.

"Andrew! No!" Stacy tried stopping him but it was no use for her strength was mismatched against that of Andrew's.

Suddenly, a knock from the door saved Stacy from furthermore actions as Andrew glared at her before whispering, "If you tell anyone about this…especially that wimp boyfriend of yours, I will personally destroy him…then I'll destroy you." He threatened.

Stacy nodded quickly before drying her eyes and fixing her hair. Andrew meanwhile, hid in one of the closets as he watched Stacy run towards the door and answered it.

"Hey baby…" Randy greeted, giving her a quick kiss. He was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans as he entered Stacy's room, holding her hand.

"Hey…" Stacy greeted back, her voice cracking a little. Randy noticed this as he eyed his girlfriend.

"Are you okay? You look a little…pale." He said, his voice full of concern and suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little…cold."

"Awww…let me fix that for you." He said, pulling Stacy in for a hug. "Is that better?"

Stacy smiled. Everything seemed so right when she was just in Randy's arms. She felt safe and secure, as if nothing, including Andrew, could ever harm her. "Much better." She replied.

"Are you hungry? We can still have breakfast downstairs." Randy whispered.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just grab my blazer." She told him, walking towards her bag and grabbing a white blazer. After putting on her white wedges, she took Randy's hand and led him out the room.

Slowly, Andrew crept out of the closet and out the room, a sadistic smile on his face.


	3. Fragile

Chapter 03:

"Randy?" Stacy spoke as they ate their breakfast together.

"Yeah?"

Stacy hesitated at first.

"What is it, hun? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well…" Stacy began. "I was wondering…well…if it is okay with you…"

"Just say it, baby." Randy smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, is it okay if I start sharing a hotel room with you? Not that I have any intentions of doing anything with you. Well, not yet, I mean. Wait, that didn't sound right. What I mean to say is…I just think I'd feel safer if I was always around you…especially at night. But it's okay. I understand if you don't want. I mean…you do need your own privacy and all…and…"

"I'd love that, Stace." Randy cut her off. "At least I'd feel secured, too, when you're just safe in my arms. We'll share a room from now on." he told her.

Stacy smiled. "Thank you, Randy."

"Hey…anything for my girlfriend." He answered with a grin.

…

The following week, as what was spoken about, Randy and Stacy shared a hotel suite. And as for the incident with Andrew, Stacy kept her word and told not a single soul, deciding to just forget about it ever occurring.

"Baby? I'm going out with the guys tonight. You wanna come?" Randy asked one evening as he put on his black socks.

Stacy turned the TV off. "Are any of the girls coming?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Oh…well…it's alright. I'll just stay here." Stacy smiled.

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well…okay, then. I'll be back before 11. If you're sleepy, you don't have to stay up and wait for me, okay?" he told her, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight.

"Alright." She answered, breathing in the scent of his perfume, allowing it to intoxicate her. Slowly, Randy cupped her face and gave her a long, engaging kiss.

"I'll see you later, princess." He whispered, kissing her forehead once more. "I'll call once in a while."

"Okay. Bye, Randy." Stacy waved as she watched him leave the room. Making sure the door was locked and she was safe inside their suite, she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. She only wore a pair of pink shorts, exposing her lean, long legs and a white tank top that hugged her body to a nice fit.

"Stacy!" she heard a masculine voice bellow from outside the room as a continuous, heavy knock followed.

Stacy jumped up and stayed farthest away from the door. "What do you want, Andrew!" she screamed.

"Open this door…now!"

"Go away, Andrew! Please!" Stacy begged, tears spilling from her eyes as she trembled in fear.

"Stacy! You don't want anything happening to you or your boyfriend, don't you! Open this door!"

"No, Andrew! Please don't hurt Randy. Please don't hurt him!" she pleaded. "I…I…l-lov…"

"Then open this door, Stace." Andrew's voice suddenly softened.

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I said so!" he yelled.

"No!"

"I know where Randy is right now, Stace. I can easily hit him on the head with a beer bottle, give him another concussion and end his career. I can do that, Stace. Don't try me." He threatened once more.

"Andrew, please." Stacy implored, sitting on the floor and hugging herself, rocking back and forth.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar click from the door as it slowly opened, revealing Andrew with a vicious grin on his face. "What, Stacy? You think I'm not smart enough? I have a key to your room." He laughed. "Just a little flirting with the lady at the concierge, telling her that I wanted to give you a surprise visit and voila! I have a key." He grinned wider.

Stacy cried even harder. "When are you going to stop doing this to me? Why do you always haunt me?" she whispered through shimmering tears.

Andrew shrugged. "Because you're the one and only girl I can't resist. And besides…if I can't have you…" he slammed the door shut and immediately locked it. "…No one can."

Unexpectedly, the ringing of Stacy's phone caused both hers and Andrew's heads to turn. Stacy made a run for it but Andrew was too quick, grabbing it from the bedside table before Stacy could. "You're not gonna need this, Stace." He told her, ending the call and keeping it in his back pocket.

…

Randy cocked an eyebrow as concern washed over his face, his phone in hand and redialing Stacy's number.

"What is it, man?" John Cena, his best friend, inquired, taking a gulp of his Ketel One vodka.

"Stacy's not answering her phone." He told him as he redialed her number once more.

"Maybe she's already asleep." John pointed out.

"No…I know Stacy. She wouldn't sleep this early. It's only 9:20. She can't be sleeping yet."

"Dude, don't be so paranoid. She's fine. She's probably too busy watching TV or something. Or maybe she's in the bathroom taking a shower." Chris Irvine stated.

"Yeah…you're right." Randy nodded, taking a sip of his beer. Although his friends reassured him, something at the back of his mind was telling him to go back to their suite. "Guys…I really have this feeling something's not right…" he told them. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel and check on Stacy. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Randy waved, leaving the bar and driving as fast as he could back to the hotel.

…

"Get away from me, Andrew!" Stacy screamed as Andrew grabbed both her wrists and held her tight. She tried kicking and flailing but it was no use. "Andrew, please…don't do this…" she cried as he literally threw her to the bed. Stacy quickly retaliated and tried to get away but Andrew was too swift for her. Before she knew it, he was already on top of her, ripping her top off her body and exposing her bare chest. He did the same with her shorts, taking it off roughly and tearing her panties apart. He kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip and bruising it as Stacy was compelled to part her mouth wider for the entrance of his tongue. She cried and cried, wishing that any second; Randy could be there to rescue her.

Andrew continued with his motives, taking his shirt off and almost crushing Stacy under him as he devoured her neck, leaving trails of kisses down to her breasts. As he licked and sucked and bit on one, his hand kneaded the other, massaging and flicking and pinching her nipple.

"Andrew! Stop it!" Stacy yelled in pain, writhing from underneath the huge body on top of her.

Ignoring her, he simply took off his pants and boxers, revealing his hard erection as it brushed against Stacy's thigh. He grinned while kissing her again, biting her lip for another entrance of his tongue. He shoved two large fingers into her core as Stacy gasped in what was known to be pain and not pleasure. He continued to thrust them in and out of her as all Stacy could do was take it in. Not a sound she made; just her cries and the whimpers of pain Andrew caused her physically, mentally and emotionally. He was taking every last bit of her innocence as he continued to play with her crevice, laughing while he did it. Not long, he readied himself for the hard entrance as Stacy closed her eyes, letting all the tears flow down…

…

"Shit." Randy muttered as he waited for the hotel elevator. Finally, it turned up as Randy entered and pressed the floor of his suite. Once it opened to that floor, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards their room. His heart almost stopped as he found that their suite's door was wide open.

"Stacy?" he ran, calling out his girlfriend's name.

Upon entering, he found the bed a mess and little stains of blood were visible from its white, satin sheets. He entered further into the room and almost faded when he found that his girlfriend was curled in a ball, lying on the floor beside the bed in all her naked glory, crying, trembling and shaking in fear.

"Stacy!" he exclaimed, running towards her, kneeling and scooping her in his arms. "Oh my god! Who did this to you?" he yelled in anger as he placed her on the bed, took off his shirt and made her wear it. He tucked her under the covers, lay down beside her and hugged her, rocking her back and forth and kissing her forehead. "Baby…who did this to you? Please tell me." He whispered although his voice was cracking. Tears were seen clearly from his baby blue eyes as Stacy continued to weep and shiver in his arms.

"He raped me, Randy…" she said in an inaudible voice.

"Who, baby? Who!" Randy shut his eyes tight, wishing that this was just a nightmare and that soon, he would wake up. But Stacy's whimpers and tears were enough to prove that he was in the real world and so, he hugged her even tighter.

Stacy's cries became harder as Randy cupped her face gently. "Baby…tell me who did this to you. Please? I'm gonna kill him." He said in a soft voice. "I'm gonna kill him!" he repeated.

"Oh my god!" Trish entered the room and screamed, running towards Stacy and Randy. Behind her was Christy as they both stared in shock. "What happened?" Trish exclaimed, her jaw almost reaching the ground.

Randy broke down. "I dunno…I came here and I found her…lying on the floor…there was blood on the bed…and…" he tried his best to fight back his own tears.

"John called me and Christy up and told us that you were on your way back to the hotel from your boys' night 'coz you sensed that something was wrong so you decided to check on Stacy. We wanted to do the same thing!" Trish explained as even she started tearing. "Oh my god…honey, who did this to you?" she asked, holding Stacy's hand.

Stacy stared out the window in a daze as she disregarded all of who was talking to her. Randy hugged her tight and continued to tear as he kept muttering, "I'm so sorry, baby…I'm so sorry I wasn't here…I'm so sorry…"


	4. Don't Ever Let Me Get Hurt Again

Chapter 04:

Randy rubbed his temple. It was already 2:15 in the morning and he still hadn't had any sleep. "Thanks for the help, Trish." He turned to the two divas. "You, too, Christy."

"Anytime, Randy." Trish replied in a soft voice, watching Stacy who was all cleaned and dressed up on the bed. "If you can try to get out who did this to her, tell me right away so I can call Vince and Eric again. They're working some stuff with the lawyers and investigators to find out who did this. I also called up Amy and she'll try to be here as soon as possible, depending on the time of her flight." She continued.

Randy nodded. "Okay. Thanks again, Trish." He said, hugging her then Christy.

"Take care of her, Randy."

"I will." He sighed, closing the door for the two divas before turning to Stacy. She was still quite in a daze, lying in bed and just watching cartoons. "Stace? Baby? If you want anything, just tell me, okay?" he told her.

Stacy nodded, still watching an episode of As Told by Ginger. Randy held her hand gently, kissing the top of it.

"Baby? Don't you wanna talk to me?" he asked her.

Stacy looked down on their hands before turning to face Randy. "Randy? Can you promise me one thing?" she spoke in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Sure…anything, baby."

"Don't ever let me get hurt again." She said softly.

Randy looked deep in her eyes. "Come here, babe." He said; holding out his arms as Stacy cuddled into them. "Over my dead body." He told her, kissing the top of her forehead. "I promise you, okay? That I would do anything…for you not to get hurt again. Even if it means putting my life on the line. I promise."

Stacy smiled a small smile, feeling somehow reassured.

"Baby, who was it?" Randy asked, his voice stern.

Stacy shook her head. "Randy, I'm scared. He said he's not afraid to hurt you…or me…again."

"Baby, I promised you I'd never let you get hurt again, didn't I? Come on. Just tell me who that asshole was and I'll personally destroy him for you."

"That's the exact same thing he told me about you. He threatened me that if I told anyone about what he did, he'd personally destroy you…then me." Her voice cracked.

"Stacy, baby, don't be scared. You have me, okay? You have all your friends. He can't do anything to me. And he sure as hell won't be doing anything to you."

Stacy nodded, taking a heavy sigh. "It was Andrew."

Randy's eyes widened in shock as he quickly stood up. "That son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

Stacy looked down on the floor, tears filling her eyes once again. Randy knelt down in front of her, cupping her face gently. "Baby? I promise you, okay? That Andrew will get what he deserves. I swear…that asshole will get what he deserves." Randy spoke, his teeth clenching.

Stacy nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Randy as Randy hugged her back. "I love you, Randy."

Hearing those three words made Randy's heart flip. "I love you too, Stace. I love you so much." He told her before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "Come on. You better get some sleep." He then said, tucking her under the covers. "Sleep tight, princess." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead before climbing in bed as well and taking Stacy in his arms.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review:)


End file.
